Reunited
by drgreyshepherd
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered how Mia and Michael would spend their first day as a couple when they got back together in Ten Out Of Ten? A lot happened in both Mia and Michael's lives in the past two years. Will it be easy for things to go back to the way they were before Michael left? This story is about rebuilding a relationship, and how Mia and Michael got to where they are now.
1. Chapter One : The first day

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction EVER!! I am obsessed with the Princess Diaries series (seriously Meg Cabot, thank you for saving my life) and I've read all the books (including Royal Wedding and both the Olivia Grace POV books) a thousand times, and after the 1001st time I thought, hey, why not fill in the blanks a little bit? So here's a story (more chapters yet to come!) that starts **right after Princess Diaries Ten Out Of Ten.**

* * *

As Michael and I were kissing, I felt lost. Lost in the hypnotising smell of his neck. Lost, recalling the memories we've made. Lost, remembering the experiences I had at AEHS, the friends I made, the ones that lasted.. And in the smell of Michael's neck. Did I mention the last one already? Whatever, I'm too happy to check. I felt lost.. and yet for the first time in.. well a long time, I felt found. That may be the cheesiest thing I've ever written, but it's true. So true. I don't know how long we must've stood there like that, but I don't care. I'm pretty sure the paps came by and took a picture. Well, several pictures most probably, considering how long we've been at it. Page six reporters are going to have a field day. But whatever. As long as I get to be in Michael's arms. Right here. Forever.Forever. The word gives me a warm, intense feeling, one that I haven't felt in a long time.

Finally Tina came by to tell us it was time to leave. I took Michael's hand and dragged him to the limo. I had one last surprise for him. Once Lars finally caught up with us, I asked Hans to drive us to the hotel.

Like clockwork, Michael instantly bent forward to kiss me.

I told Michael to give me a second as I fished through the tiny clutch Sebastian had paired with my graduation dress. A confused Michael kept asking me what I was doing, when I finally fished out the Waldorf Astoria key card for the room I'd asked Lars to book for me this morning. As I waved the card in front of Michael's face until he finally got what it was for, instead of responding with a retaliatory well-awaited make out session, all I got was an "Oh no."

"Oh no? Seriously?" I asked him with the most incredulous look on my face. "After last night I figured you'd want to.. Well, enjoy our time together before I leave for college!" I couldn't believe he would actually reject my plan.

But all he did was laugh. Seriously, he started laughing, which I thought was a little immature. For a 21 year old man. I'm just saying. That is, until he whipped out a Four Seasons key card from his pocket.

"Well I know this isn't exactly prom night, but I figured it would be what you want. I didn't know exactly how much you wanted it, well, until now."

Oh my god. Both of us have rooms booked at two of Manhattan's premiere luxury hotels. If that's not an indication of how much we're meant to be together, I don't know what is.

From the front seat, Lars mumbled, "Even they're getting some", in a way that only made both Michael and me laugh even more.

Then Michael got up, which I initially thought was to begin the rest of our day right here in the limo. Yes, me and my horny brain. What can I say? It's true what they say. Once you go black, you can never go back. Grandmere would NOT approve, but she's the last person on my mind right now.

Anyway, he got up to go to the front seat, and handed Lars the key card to the Waldorf Astoria. "Enjoy", he said, as he settled back down, not before they shared a fist bump. I am not even kidding. A fist bump.

"Forgive me Mia but I'm not exactly looking forward to going to the Waldorf again. Especially when there's a solid chance we'll encounter some of your high school friends", he said to me.

I could tell from the look on his face he was NOT interested in any more face-to-face with J.P.

And given how chummy J.P. and Stacey Cheesman (not that I care, obviously. I am completely, irrevocably in love with the man sitting beside me) looked today, I was all too sure they would be there.

Whatever. We had another room. At the Four Seasons!! FOR AN ENTIRE DAY!!

I mean, all I can say is, Four Seasons better not slack on their room service today. Or they're going to have one HANGRY princess to deal with.


	2. Chapter Two : A hangry princess

When we got out of the limo, there were about a dozen paparazzi just waiting to get a glimpse. Seriously, they will follow any limo. Especially one with little green flags hanging from the hood. Oh wait, that's just mine. Anyway, when we got out at the entrance at Four Seasons, they started hounding me with questions like Where's John Paul Reynolds Abernathy IV" and "Are you and Michael back together now?", and some particularly snarky ones with "Is it because he's a millionaire now?". I mean, come on. When I turned 18, my net worth apparently became three times the amount Michael's company is worth now. It would logically make no difference whether or not I was with another millionaire. Not that it would matter any other way. I live Michael because of who he is, not his money. Why am I even thinking about this? Stupid papparrazi.

Finally, when we got inside the lobby, we managed to ditch them. Lars said he would check us in, so we bolted for the elevator as soon as we got inside. Michael looked all red and flustered and his hair was doing that thing where it stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck and oh my god it was so hot and sexy and I could've jumped his bones right there in the elevator. Yeesh, just read that over. I am one horny woman. But come on, can you blame me? I'd been deprived of Michael for nearly two long years.

But, alas, it would've been really awkward if we'd be doing it in the elevator of the Four Seasons and some family walked in on us (Four Seasons is known as a family friendly hotel after all, so a total possibility) and some bratty kid recognised me, whipped out his cellphone and took a picture. The next thing I know is that the tabloids are screaming 'Princess of GenHOvia Gets Some in a Hotel Elevator!' Not that he said these exact words, when Michael tried to explain why we shouldn't, as I was hungrily smashing my body against his - no matter how much he wanted to do it too.

What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing man?

But as soon as we got off the elevator (which, to my relief, was totally empty throughout the ride, thankfully, because there was definitely some PG stuff going on) and into our room, it was like the cap of a soda bottle exploded. We were on each other like we'd never been before, and it was new and fulfilling and.. Just pure ecstasy. Just like the way I feel everytime I'm with Michael. With him, every moment, every second we spend together is filled with excitement and passion.. And love. It feels.. Well. It's like the way he smells. Soothing, calming, and yet every moment for me is surprising and thrilling. When I'm in his arms, I never want it to end. I could be like this for ever and ever and ever...

That is, until he drew away from me and opened his big fat stupid mouth to ask, "By the way, what was Dr. Knutz doing with your parents at your graduation ceremony?"

I froze. This moment was completely ruined for me. How am I supposed to tell the love of my life that I needed a shrink to pick up the pieces he left behind two years ago?

"That's not at all a totally random question. How do you know him anyway? I asked, trying to avoid answering. Being the wonderful boyfriend he is, he was totally oblivious to my reluctance.

"He runs in the same circles as my parents. Who are psychoanalysts, in case you don't remember. So yeah, I've seen him around once or twice. Tell me, is your grandma finally getting what was always coming to her? Oh my god, is she dating him too?" he asked, with a wide grin on his face.

I considered lying. I really did. But this was always going to come out, sooner or later. And according to this really wise-looking lady I'd seen on this new show I'd started watching, Jane.. something, little lies always spiral into big ones. I'd rather the love of my life think I'm a total nutcase for going to a therapist after a breakup, sooner, rather than later.

And so it all came pouring out. Even the totally gross details, which I hadn't meant to tell him but they came out anyway, like the week old Hello Kitty pajamas and the shopping spree at Bendel's with Lana. The grin wiped off immediately. He sat across from me on the bed, intently listening, without uttering a single word, to what I was saying. It was a weird sight, really. With him shirtless, pants unbuttoned, and I with only a bra on and the chain of my white dress hanging somewhere in the middle.

When I was finished, he took a long, deep breath. I could almost feel his eyes, his beautiful peatbog eyes on me, as I was trying to imagine the thousands of ways he could react. After a few moments of silence, I couldn't bear the awkwardness of it all, so I just collapsed in the bed. To my surprise, Michael collapsed right next to me.Turning my head to face his and taking my hand, he said the last thing I had ever expected to come out of his mouth : "Mia, um, I was also seeing a therapist in Japan. "


End file.
